Golem
História O Golem foi criado em Vitebsk, Bielorrússia seguindo a ocupação dos nazistas na Segunda thumbO golem é uma criatura imortal criado pelos rabinos da iniciativa judaica, e é usado para destruir acampamentos e até mesmo exércitos com sua força sobre-humana. Para se criar um golem é preciso abençoar uma grande quantidade de argila e fazer um ritual grego com sangue de animais do deserto. O Golem é imortal e o único jeito de derrotar um golem é usando um feitiço para tirar o pergaminho que fica em sua boca, deixando o Golem paralisado. No pergaminho estão escritos os nomes de seu mestres. Se você for capaz de remover o pergaminho e trocar os nomes contidos nele pelo seu, você terá controle absoluto sobre ele. O único modo de acabar com o Golem é leva-lo no lugar onde ele foi criado e tirar o pergaminho. Fazendo isso ele virará Argila novamente Características *Criado da argila por um grupo de rabinos. *O rabino que controla o Golem deve escrever seu nome em um pergaminho que fica dentro da boca do Golem. 'Poderes e Habilidades' *Força sobre humana *Invulnerabilidade *Resistência *Imortalidade 'Fraquezas' *Tem que acabar com a crença Aparição '8.13 Todos odeiam o Hitler' 'Torvald', um membro da''' Sociedade Thule', segue o '''Rabino Bass', eventualmente, faz com que o rabino entre em combustão após localizar o livro de registro (livro-razão). Uma grande caixa é entregue na casa do Aaron, e dentro está o Golem de Vitebsk. Aaron leva o Golem e tenta descobrir o que aconteceu com seu avô e tenta encontrar o livro-razão. Aaron fica frustrado por que não consegue controlar o Golem. Eventualmente, ele se junta a Sam e Dean, admitindo que seu avô deu a ele um livro vermelho que era como um 'manual do proprietário de um Golem' em seu Bar Mitzvahed, mas ele fumou as páginas. Quando Sam, Dean e Aaron rastreiam o livro vermelho, Torvald tenta pegar o livro e atira um dardo de veneno mágico no Sam e no Aaron até que o Golem o mata e o feitiço é quebrado. Eckhart e seus homens rastreiam Aaron e os Winchesters e vai para roubar o livro-razão. Eckhart faz o Golem ficar inanimado, pois Aaron não escreveu seu nome na lista da boca do Golem, o que é requerido por ele para se ter posse e controle sobre o Golem. Quando Aaron causa uma distração, Sam e Dean estão aptos para atirar em dois dos membros da Thule e também no Eckhart, mas um escapa. Sam e Dean se oferecem para guardar o Golem no Abrigo, mas Aaron escreve seu nome na lista logo abaixo do nome de seu avô e toma a responsabilidade pelo Golem, jurando continuar o trabalho da Iniciatica Judaica. Golem na Mitologia Golem é um ser artificial, associado à tradição mística do Judaísmo, particulamente à Cabala, que pode ser trazido à vida através de um processo mágico. No Folclore Judaico, o Golem é muitas vezes visto como um gigante de pedra. A palavra Golem segnifica 'tolo', 'imbecil' (hebraico moderno). Golem - é um ser artificial mítico, associado à tradição mística do judaísmo, particularmente à cabala, que pode ser trazido à vida através de um processo mágico. O golem é uma possível inspiração para outros seres criados artificialmente, tal como o homunculus na alquimia e o moderno Frankenstein (obra deMary Shelley). No folclore judaico, o golem (גולם) é um ser animado que é feito de material inanimado, muitas vezes visto como um gigante de pedra. No hebraicomoderno a palavra golem significa "tolo", "imbecil", ou "estúpido". O nome é uma derivação da palavra gelem (גלם), que significa "matéria-prima". História http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&action=edit&section=1 editar A origem da palavra http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&action=edit&section=2 editar A palavra golem na Bíblia serve para se referir a um embrião ou substância incompleta: o Salmo 139:16 usa a palavra gal'mi, significando "minha substância ainda informe". As primeiras histórias de golems são mais antigas que o judaísmo. Adão é descrito no Talmud (Tratado Sanhedrin 38b) inicialmente criado como um golem quando seu pó estava "misturado num pedaço sem forma". Como Adão, todos os golems são criados a partir da lama. Eles eram criações de pessoas santas e muito próximas de Deus. Uma pessoa santa era uma pessoa que se esforçava para se aproximar de Deus, e por essa luta consegue um pouco da sabedoria e poder divinos. Um desses poderes é a criação da vida. Por mais santa que a pessoa fosse, no entanto, a sua criação sempre seria apenas uma sombra de qualquer criação de Deus. Desde cedo se desenvolveu a noção de que a principal deficiência do golem era a sua incapacidade em falar. No Sanhedrin 65b, é descrito como Raba criou um golem usando o Sefer Yetzirah. Ele enviou o golem para Rav Zeira, que falou com o golem mas ele não respondeu. Disse Rav Zeira: :"Vejo que você foi criado por um dos nossos colegas; volte ao pó". Domínio e activação dos golems http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&action=edit&section=3 editar Ter um golem como servo era considerado como o mais elevado símbolo de sabedoria e santidade, e existem muitos contos de golems ligados a proeminentes rabinos através da Idade Média. Outros atributos dos golems foram sendo adicionados através dos tempos. Em vários contos, o golem tem escritas palavras mágicas ou religiosas que o tornam animado. Escrever um dosNomes de Deus na sua testa, num papel colado em sua fronte ou numa placa de argila embaixo de sua língua, ou ainda escrever a palavra Emet (אמת, "verdade" em hebraico) na sua testa, são exemplos de algumas dessas fórmulas de animação do golem. Ao apagar a primeira letra de Emet (da direita para a esquerda, dado que é assim escrito o hebraico), formando Met (מת, "morto" em hebraico), o golem era desfeito. A narrativa clássica http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&action=edit&section=4 editar A mais famosa narrativa com um golem envolve o rabino Judá Loew ben Betzalel, de Praga, durante o século XVI. Diz-se que ele teria criado um golem para defender o gueto de Josefov em Praga contra ataques anti-semitas. A primeira publicação da história do golem apareceu em 1847 em uma coleção de contos judaicos intitulada Galerie der Sippurim, publicada por Wolf Pascheles, de Praga. Cerca de 60 anos mais tarde, um conto de ficção foi publicado por Yudl Rosenberg (1909). De acordo com a lenda, o golem teria sido feito com a argila do rio Moldava que banha Praga. Seguindo rituais específicos, o rabino construiu o golem e fez com que ele ganhasse vida recitando um encanto especial em hebreu e escrevendo na sua testa a palavra Emet, que em hebraico significa "verdade". O golem deveria obedecer ao rabino, ajudando e protegendo o gueto judaico. Durante o dia, o rabino escondia o golem no sótão da Antiga-Nova Sinagoga. Porém, o golem cresceu e se tornou violento e começou a matar pessoas espalhando o medo. Foi então prometido ao rabino Judá Loew ben Betzalel que a violência contra os judeus pararia se o golem fosse destruído. O rabino concordou e destruiu o golem apagando a primeira letra da palavra Emet que formaria a palavra Met que significa "morto" em hebraico. A existência de um golem na maioria das histórias mostrava algo bom, mas com problemas. Embora não fosse inteligente, o golem podia fazer simples tarefas repetidamente. O problema era controlá-lo e fazê-lo parar. A narrativa moderna, publicada em 1915, em Leipzig, está no livro "Der Golem", do escritor austríaco de literatura fantástica Gustav Meyrink, que residiu em Praga. Elementos semelhantes podem ser encontrados no romance Frankenstein de Mary Shelley. Isaac Bashevis Singer, vencedor do Prêmio Nobel de Literatura, escreveu a sua versão da lenda do Golem em 1969. O filme "O Golem - Como veio ao mundo" (Der Golem, wie er in die Welt kam), 1 2 de 1920, do diretor Paul Wegener, é a adaptação cinematográfica da narrativa clássica da história ambientada em Praga do século XVI. Este filme, em que próprio Paul Wegener interpreta o papel do Golem, é considerado uma das obras-primas do Expressionismo alemão. Ver também http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&action=edit&section=5 editar *Alquimia *Cabala *Judaísmo *Magia *Ocultismo *Razão Instrumental * O Golem é um dos mais fascinantes mitos judeus. É feito de barro à imagem do homem, tendo como propósitos a proteção da comunidade judaica e a realização de trabalhos braçais.Embora hajam citações na Bíblia Hebraica e no Talmud, o primeiro relato sobre o golem que se tornou famoso foi escrito no início do século XIX. Contava a criação de um deles pelo Rabbi Löw, na cidade de Praga do século XVI . Cronologicamente, porém, há um relato anterior, de 1674, quado o golem teria sido criado pelo rabino Elias Baalschem. E temos aqui o elemento da palavra mágica, o gradativo descontrole da criatura, e a morte do rabino ao destruí-la, significando a pena para o homem que quis emular Deus ao tentar criar vida.(Nesse sentido, o monstro de Frankenstein, criado por Mary Shelley no séc. XIX, teria elementos do mito do Golem). A lenda do golem , no seu início, tem três pontos principais. O primeiro se refere à influência de crenças ancestrais da ressurreição dos mortos através do ato da colocação do nome de Deus na boca, na testa ou no braço do cadáver (a remoção do pergaminho ou o ato de apagá-lo causaria sua volta aos mortos), lendas comuns na Itália do século X. O segundo se relaciona com às idéias da prática alquimista referentes à criação de homunculus que seria criado in vitro com uma mistura de terra e água (ver Paracelso). O terceiro é a própria definição simbólica do golem, de seu início e fim: um ser, servo do seu criador, cujo poder cresce continua e perigosamente até o limite em que, a fim de preservar a própria comunidade, deve ser devolvido ao barro de onde foi criado. A simbologia está no respeito aos elementos, que podem proteger e destruir com a mesma força, nunca podendo ser controlados totalmente pelo homem. Vem também à cabeça a velha lei de Deus, "és pó e ao pó voltarás." É no contexto do hassidismo, movimento judeu, que se desenvolve o mito do Golem. Poderíamos ver, à luz da modernidade, o golem como um autômato, um robot. Mais sutilmente, ele se liga ao mito do Duplo, o Dopplegänger alemão: em algumas versões e poemas o Golem toma o lugar de um personagem da trama, saindo de cena quando não mais necessário. É assim em E.T.A. Hoffmann (que o chama de Terafim) e em von Arnim.Um dos pontos mais interessantes do mito do Golem é a força da palavra mágica, o schem , que cria e destroi o ser artificial. Em muitas dessas estórias é escrita na testa do ser (em outras há a colocação de um pergaminho nele) a palavra AEMAETH, lida Emeth, Verdade. Ao se apagar a primeira letra primeira, o Aleph (ver o conto de mesmo nome de Borges que trata do universo mágico da mesma), resta a palavra MAETH , lida Meth, morte, o Golem retorna ao pó.A criação desse ser não é desprovida de riscos. Além do fato de que, como a maioria das narrativas cita, ele continua a crescer, tornando-se mais forte e incontrolável, havia a possibilidade de um demônio (Samael ou Lilit) entrar no invólucro de barro e mesmo que a feitura não fosse bem realizada e ele degenerasse para um tipo idiota e inútil. O Golem na literatura e no cinema A lenda do golem forneceu elementos para alguns clássicos da literatura fantástica, principalmente entre autores alemães e judeus. Um dos primeiros marcos é o livro de 1909, Nifla'ot Maharal im ha-Golem ( em inglês "The Miraculous Deeds of Rabbi Loew with the Golem"), publicado por Judith Rosenberg como um manuscrito antigo, embora seguramente não escrito antes de 1890. Baseada na lenda e nas descrições dos livros rituais dos séculos XIII e XIV, a autora fez ficção moderna, onde coloca passagens inadmissíveis para a lenda, como o amor do golem por uma mulher, e interpretações simbólicas do significado da criação do golem, comparando seu surgimento, um homem não redimido e deformado, com a evolução do povo judaico e mesmo com a ascenção da classe operária e sua busca por liberdade. Em 1919, Haim Bloch escreve Der Prager Golem (publicado na Inglaterra em 1925), citado como escrito a partir de um suposto manuscrito de mais de 300 anos, mas na verdade baseado no livro de Rosenberg. Quaisquer que sejam as versões da lenda, nenhuma delas supera o mais famoso romance já escrito sobre o mito: "O Golem" (Der Golem), de Gustav Meyrink (1868-1932), publicado na Alemanha em 1915 (traduzido para o inglês e publicado na Inglaterra em 1925). Meyrink, alemão da Bavária, passou muitos anos em Praga, onde colheu os dados para seu romance. Os pontos altos do livro eram a minuciosa descrição dos fatos e locais e a atmosfera soturna. No golem ele faz uma terrível alegoria do homem reduzido ao automatismo pela pressão da sociedade moderna. Meyrink tinha conhecimento dos trabalhos e teorias de Freud e Jung, e em sua obra abundam alusões a sonhos, labirintos, sexualidade, perturbação, símbolos e tradição. No cinema, entre 1914 e 1920, Wegener fez três filmes tendo o golem como tema. O primeiro, "The Golem," passa-se no século XXIX; logo depois ele fez "The Golem and the Dancer", um filme leve de fantasia e, finalmente, "The Golem: How He Came into the World", que passa-se no século XVI e retorna à história do Rabbi Loew. Apenas o último deles foi conservado. Nele o golem é representado pelo próprio Wegener.Uma versão diferente pode ser vista numa peça do poeta H. Leivick, publicada em New York, no ano de 1921. Nela, o Golem é um falso salvador, que prometia libertação mas só oferecia violência. É , de certa forma, uma antecipação do futuro próximo dos judeus da Tchecoeslováquia, que sucumbiriam ante o regime nazista, a partir dos anos 30. Alguns livros relacionados ao mito: A. von Armin: "Isabelle von Aegypten, Kaiser Karls des Fünften erste Jugendliebe" (1812) E.T.A. Hoffmann: "Die Geheimnisse" (1820) e "Meister Floh (1822) W. Rathenau: "Rabbi Eliesers Weib" (1902) Leivik: "Der Golem" (1920) R. Lothar: "Der Golem" (1900) G. Meyrink: "Golem" (1915) Fonte: http://br.geocities.com/historias_ocultas/lendas/golem.htm Leia Mais no SitedeCuriosidades.com: http://www.sitedecuriosidades.com/curiosidade/o-golem.html thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400pxthumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Personagens da Oitava Temporada